A God's Journey
by Canoe98
Summary: Izayoi Sakamaki has spent 2 years being Darkseid's student, becoming stronger and more powerful than he ever thought possible. But what happens when he goes to a world that has powerful superheroes to protect it? Will they offer a challenge to the blonde teen? Will he find new friends on this world? Or will something else happen? Rated T for Language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ _: I do not own DC or any of its characters( even though that would be frikn' awesome). I am only using them to write a fictional story, nothing more. Well now that that's out of the way, on with the story!_

 **Chapter 1: The Agreement**

Izayoi slowly opened his eyes, waking from his night-long slumber. He let out a loud yawn as he shifted his body out of his bed and onto the cold metallic floor. He lifted up his head, looking around at the room that he had awoken to. It was the same one that he had become use to seeing over the past 3 years. The walls were made of a dark, almost black, metal that smelled slightly like iron; even though he was sure it probably wasn't any common form of metal. "Well, that was a good nap," he said, stretching his arms and legs, "although I'm kind of sad that it's over, I was having a really nice dream about cake." He then raised his head and studied his room.

The room was bleak and empty with little to no other furniture decorating it, but this had never seemed to bother Izayoi. His bed was situated into the far left corner of the room, facing the entrance. To the right of the bed was a giant window, or more like large hole that had been carved into the metal. Izayoi walked away from his bed and stepped toward the 'window', scanning the landscape and the complementary horizon. The sky was black, but plumes of red smoke almost seemed to block it out entirely. Vibrant red flames danced from within circular pits made completely of metal.

"Wow," Izayoi said with a half-smile, "Apokolips has seen better days." He continued to stare out of the window, examining the view as if it was some kind of painting. A few minutes later, he began to get dressed and headed out the door. 'Shit. I might actually be late this time," Izayoi thought as he zoomed through a massive corridor, ' Even though it doesn't really matter. He'll probably just yell at me like last time or call me a 'fool' like he always does. Jeez, what are the points of these meetings anyway? It's not like they've ever been important to me anyways. Hell, the only reason i'm even here is to get stronger…..and to finally beat HIM. The only person who has ever offered me a challenge was HIM. Darkseid.'

*Flashback*

He didn't really know exactly what happened ,or how he got there, but one day it just happened - he was teleported to another universe.

Izayoi Sakamaki, a blonde 15 year old high school student, was quietly walking down a road until he spotted something bright off in the distance. He looked up and saw a strange white vortex appear directly in front of him. The blonde teen stared at the phenomenon in wonder and watched as horde of winged beasts emerged from within it. The beasts growled and screeched as they headed toward Izayoi, who simply raised his right arm and struck the one closest to him. The Monster went flying back, colliding with many of the other creatures.

"Is that all you've got?" Izayoi asked calmly as the remaining beasts continued their onward attack. Izayoi swiftly disappeared and reappeared behind the group of monsters, reeling his fist back, prepared to deliver a massive attack. His fist launched forward, connecting with one of the monsters and generating a shock wave that obliterated the remaining enemies.

The road was silent again, and Izayoi examined the various bodies and blood-covered organs that stained the sidewalk. He sighed and continued down the road; however, he stopped as soon as he saw something else emerge from the vortex. Izayoi's eyebrows slightly raised as he watched a large man exit the portal. The man was extremely tall, about 9ft in height, and his body was insanely muscular. His skin was grey and seemed to have a rock-like texture to it. Furthermore, the man's eyes were red and glowing, generating a sense of unease within Izayoi.

"So….i'm guessing you're their boss," Izayoi finally said as he gestured to the bodies of the slaughtered creatures behind him. The man said nothing, and he began to walk forward, his eyes set on Izayoi. The blonde boy stood his ground as he glared back at the rock giant. The large man finally stopped a few yards in front of Izayoi before he began to speak. His voice was deep and rough. "What is your name?" The man said, looking down at the boy. Izayoi let out a chuckle, "Izayoi Sakamaki. And yours?" Izayoi looked up at the man with an unwavering face. "I am," the man said as his eyes began to glow even more, "the being who shall exterminate you."

With that being said, a beam of red energy escaped the rock man's eyes and headed toward Izayoi, darting in seemingly random directions. The beams were too sporadic to avoid, so Izayoi decided that he needed to block them. He quickly raised his hands above his head, expecting the attack, but it never hit. Instead, he felt a surge of heat and pain connect with his back as he stumbled forward. "Owww. What the hell was that?" Izayoi scratched his back, trying to comfort the pain; although in all honesty - it didn't really hurt that bad.

The rock-like man cocked his head to the side in a seemingly confused manner. "Interesting," the man mumbled to himself as he shot forth another set of his eye beams. Izayoi looked up just in time to see the lasers headed for him in the same previously random style. The boy stood up and darted to the right, narrowly avoiding the attack. The man continued to send a barrage of these attacks at Izayoi who began to dodge them more and more easily. Finally, Izayoi decided to attack. He pushed off from the ground, leaving behind a large crater, and darted toward the rock man. He jumped up and smashed his fist into the side of the man's jaw, producing a conclusive blast that possibly echoed for miles. The man stepped back slightly and let out a grunt.

"How dare you," the man said before delivering a powerful kick to Izayoi's ribs, sending him sliding into a nearby building. "Well, well, well. You're really strong," Izayoi said as he emerged from the rubble that was created, "it looks like this might actually be fun." The man snorted at the blonde and sent forth another wave of red beams. Izayoi laughed and dodged them both quite easily, despite their seemingly random movements. "Those won't work on me anymore, dude," Izayoi confidently boasted as he neared the rock man's figure. "How are you suddenly able to dodge my Omega beams?" The man asked in a voice that was more curious than angry.

"'Omega Beams', huh? That's what those are called? Gotta admit, that's a badass name. Well, if you really want to know, i'll tell you. I analyzed their pattern." The rock man's eyes widened. "Impossible. You were only given a few looks at my attack. How is it that you were able to fully analyze it?" A small smile crept onto Izayoi's face, "Well the answer is simple…..I'm a genius." Suddenly, Izayoi disappeared and then reappeared about to punch the man directly in the face; however, the man was quicker than he looked and was able to block the attack.

Izayoi sent his other hand sailing to meet the rock man's face, but just nearly grazed the cheek. With speed that didn't seem possible for a man his size, the rock giant quickly grabbed Izayoi's head and smashed it into the ground, creating massive cracks in the concrete. "Fascinating. You are more powerful than many of the beings I have fought in a while; however, you are untrained. I sense great potential within you." Izayoi finally escaped the man's grip and jumped back, widening the distance between the two.

"Thanks," Izayoi said with a smile on his face, "you're not half bad either." The man ignored the teen's comment and continued to talk, "I have a proposition for you - join me ,and together, we will rule the universe!" Izayoi stared at the man for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAhahahha..haha….ha...hahaha...haaaaa. That was such a cliche thing to say! What are you, a mad scientist or something?" Izayoi wiped a tear from his after he had calmed down a bit, "That's a great offer and everything, but to be perfectly honest with you: I don't really care about 'ruling the universe' or whatever. It sounds boring. The only thing I want to do is get stronger and fight people who will offer a challenge."

The rock man looked at Izayoi with a blank expression, "I see. It is only natural for powerful beings to seek out other powerful beings. It is the law if the universe. If it is a challenge you want, then joining me would be in your best interest. During my quest to conquer the universe, I have encountered a plethora of powerful beings, many of which my test your skills. Furthermore, I can train you to become stronger, as well as teach you powers you never imagined you could possess. So, I ask you again: Will you join me?"

Izayoi stayed silent after listening to the man's speech, weighing the pros and cons of taking the offer. After much internal deliberation, he finally decided to accept. "Alright, fine. I accept. Sounds like just what I need." The rock man nodded before turning back to the vortex and beckoning Izayoi to follow. Izayoi shrugged and followed the man into the portal, examining the rock man's face. "Hey, by the way," he began as the man looked down at him,"do you have a name or something?"

In a gruff voice, the man replied, "On my planet, my followers call me - Darkseid."

"Wow, cool name. Edgy," Izayoi said as he placed his hands in his pockets and stepped into portal.

*End of flashback*

It had been nearly 2 years since that day, and 17 year old Izayoi had gotten use to his surroundings. In fact, he came to regard it as a second home (almost). It was here that he was taught by Darkseid how to manipulate the magnetic field of nearby objects using his own energy - telekinesis, if you will.(although a much weaker version of Darkseid's) It was here that he trained everyday to increase his strength, speed, and stamina.

Izayoi sighed, remembering how intense the training was. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he had come upon a large door. "Oh, I'm here!" Izayoi said in an almost gleeful manner as he pushed the massive doors aside. He walked into a large room and looked around. Ahead of him were a large set of stairs that led up to a throne-like chair. In the chair, Darkseid sat, glaring dangers at Izayoi. "You're late," his voice boomed as Izayoi nonchalantly strolled further into the room. "Yeah, sorry about that," Izayoi said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I overslept."

"How dare you keep the grand and noble Darkseid waiting, you pathetic worm!," yelled a shrill voice. That voice didn't belong to Darkseid. It was then that Izayoi noticed that there were other people in the room too. He looked around at the faces that stared at him. He was only able to recognize a few of them. Among them, he realized that Kalibak had his eyes set on the teen. During his first month in Apokolips, Izayoi found out that Kalibak is actually Darkseid's son as well as the fact that Kalibak hated Izayoi's guts.

Izayoi grinned at the bearded demon and continued to scan the room. Soon enough, his eyes rested on a few members of the Female Furries - Lashina, Mad Harriet, and Stompa. He remembered them quite fondly, having been trained alongside them, although they were much older than he was. "What do you have to say for yourself you little punk?" Izayoi groaned once he finally saw who was behind the insults. "Granny Goodness…..." he mumbled as he rolled his eyes, "Is this suppose to be revenge for the time that I put a grenade in the toilet?"

Once Izayoi started talking, a short, white-haired, and very old woman suddenly walked out. "No, this has nothing to do with me. This has to do with YOU keeping our lord waiting!"

Izayoi simply shrugged, "What can I say? I was late." Granny Goodness simply glared daggers at Izayoi as he looked up at Darkseid. "So, why did you want me to attend this meeting so badly?" Izayoi asked with a somewhat serious tone. Darkseid simply leaned back in his throne chair, keeping his eyes on Izayoi. "I called you here today because I am assigning you to my elite group of warriors."

Izayoi looked skeptically at the Lord of Apokolips, "why me?" He finally said. "Because you have proven, time and time again, that you are indeed the strongest amongst my army," replied Darkseid. "Very soon, we shall be leaving to conquer a planet, and I want you to accompany my forces." Izayoi gave the rock man a boarded expression, "but i've helped you conquer many other planets before. Why is this one different?"

"Because on this planet, there exist powerful beings that have stopped me many times from ruling their world. They have been a thorn in my side for too long, but today they shall fall," explained Darkseid. Izayoi stroked his chin in thought, "So the beings on this planet were powerful enough to stop even you? Sounds fun. When do we start and what is the planet's name?"

A wicked scowl appeared on Darkseid's face, "We leave immediately, and the name of the planet is….."

"...Earth."

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, how's it going. I literally just thought of this story just a few hours before I started typing it so I don't even know where it's going to go. But rest assured, I will eventually have Izayoi join the Justice League (or Young Justice - I haven't really decided). If you have any suggestions for the story, please comment and I will read them. Thanks and Peace! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes of Earth

Chapter 2: Heroes of Earth

Izayoi quietly sat in a corner, eagerly waiting for all of the preparations to be complete before the 'invasion' (as Darkseid called it). "Hmmm. Earth…," he silently whispered to himself as he crossed his arms across his chest. He knew the name of that planet well; it was where he first met Darkseid 2 years ago, but due to the fact that he is in a completely different universe than his own, it is entirely possible that THIS Earth is different than the Earth he knew of. "So there's an Earth in this universe too? I hope it won't disappoint me," he said to himself.

"Be prepared to disembark soon, worm, " Kalibak growled as he approached Izayoi, who simply looked up at him. Hey, Kalibak," Izayoi said with a serious expression on his face, completely ignoring what Kalibak said, "You've been to Earth before, right?" The son of Darkseid was slightly taken aback, as evident by the surprised look on his face. "That is correct," he finally replied, wondering what had prompted Izayoi to ask such a question. "Tell me," Izayoi continued, staring directly into Kalibak's eyes, "are the beings on Earth powerful?"

Kalibak looked at him and said, "Powerful? The Earthlings? Ha! They are nothing when compared to the great and mighty Darkseid!" Kalibak ended the statement with his fist shaking in the air. "Riiiiiiiiigggghhht," Izayoi said with an amused look on his face. "Why do you ask?" Kalibak questioned. Izayoi let out a sigh before replying, "Well, I heard that there was a being on Earth who was powerful enough to challenge even Darkseid." Kalibak's head flung back, and a fit of laughter escaped his mouth, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't be foolish, child. There is no one in the universe who would dare challenge Darkseid….well, perhaps that one weakling from a while back. What was his name? Ah, I remember - Superman."

Izayoi stared at Kalibak in silence for a few seconds. "Superman?," he finally said, "That's a dumbass name." For some reason, Kalibak couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde teen's wit. "Indeed," Kalibak stated.

A few minutes later, after everything was prepped and ready to go, Izayoi joined with the rest of the elite members as they prepared themselves for battle. Once everyone was ready, a portal appeared in front of them. It was the same portal that brought Izayoi to this world 2 years ago, but now he knew it by its real name - a Boom Tube. Izayoi's excitement was uncontainable, and he watched as Darkseid's army entered into the vortex of light. Next, the group of elites, including Izayoi, all walked into the Boom Tube, transporting them to a new world to conquer - Earth.

Location: Earth - 16

As Izayoi stepped out of the Boom Tube, the first things he noticed were massive buildings that were situated on either side of him. 'So, we're in a city,' Izayoi thought to himself as he continued to take in his surroundings. He looked to his side and saw people staring back with fearful expressions. He knew those looks very well; he saw them on almost every planet that he helped conquer, but he always does his best to ignore them.

"Earthlings," boomed a voice from above Izayoi. He looked up and saw Darkseid standing on a hovering craft over his army, giving a speech (as he always did). Each time they were about to conquer a planet, Darkseid would have a speech prepared talking about how 'it's useless to resist', 'You should surrender now', blah blah blah. It didn't really matter to Izayoi though, as long as he had someone to fight. The speech seemed to last hours, and Izayoi groaned when he realized it had only been about 3 minutes.

He was soooo board. But, when he looked up at the sky, he thought he saw someone. It was a man…..a flying man. Wearing a cape? "What the hell in that?" Izayoi asked to no one in particular. "It is HIM," Kalibak answered, "Superman." Izayoi continued to stare at the caped figure as it got closer. The man, or rather 'Superman, then stopped and hovered a couple feet away from Darkseid. 'Hmmmm,' Izayoi thought, 'he doesn't even seem scared of Darkseid. Is he really that powerful?'

Suddenly, a few more people began to show up, presumably other superheroes. A smile began to spread on Izayoi's lips, thinking about how much fun he could have with them. 'I hope they're powerful,' Izayoi thought, 'otherwise, I'll just be disappointed."

"HEROES OF EARTH!" Darkseid's voice boomed, "I HAVE COME TO MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU! CHOOSE 4 OF YOUR MOST SKILLED WARRIORS; IF THEY ARE ABLE TO DEFEAT 1 OF MY CHOSEN ELITE, I SHALL SPARE THIS LAND!"

'Huh, that's new,' Izayoi thought, 'usually the next part is all about 'not resisting'- about how futile it would be. He's never offered a deal before; what the hell is he thinking?'

"The likes of you is not welcomed here, Darkseid," the man with the cape said as he glared at the rock giant, "Leave now, or we'll make you leave."

Izayoi stared at the man in blue, eying his figure. The man was relatively well-built, although nowhere near Darkseid's physical stature, and seemed to carry himself with an air of confidence that was strangely heroic. Izayoi looked down at the crowd of people bellow who looked as if they were relieved that this 'Superman' had shown up. Interesting.

"There's always one," Izayoi sighed as he looked back up at the man of steel.

Kalibak, who was stationed right next to Izayoi, turned slightly to face the blonde, "what?"

A little surprised by the fact that Kalibak had heard him, Izayoi decided to continue on with his thought, "oh, I was just saying that every time we visit a planet, there is always some self-proclaimed 'hero' who appears and gives the people hope. But why? What really is 'hope' when against the inevitable?

Kalibak simply stared at Izayoi in silence for a few moments before he gave his answer, "Of course it is hopeless, but if there is anything I have learned in battle, it is that people need to place their trust in someone in order to survive - like you and I have placed our trust in Lord Darkseid.

"Right," Izayoi weakly replied as he continued to stare at the conversation between Superman and Darkseid.

"I'm warning you, Darkseid," Superman said with narrowed eyes, "You've failed to conquer Earth many times before, and each time you were stopped. What is so different this time?"

Darkseid grinned as he leaned forward a little bit, "Who said I was here to conquer anything?"

Superman's confusion was evident on his face as he fell silent. Even Izayoi was surprised, but as he looked around, he noticed that all of the other Elite members seemed calm, as if they were expecting this.

"What? What does he mean we're not going to conquer anything" Izayoi said, a little irritated, "Then what the hell are we all here for? More importantly - what did I wake up so early for?"

Kalibak chuckled slightly before giving his response, "hehe, I see. So he really does intend to go through with THAT plan."

"Ok, i'm not even gonna pretend like I know what you're talking about. What plan?" Izayoi said.

Kalibak sighed and crossed his arms, "Lord Darkseid intends to conquer multiple planets at once. His plan is to leave each member of the Elites on specific planets to conquer on their own; each Elite will be granted one million of their own warriors to lead in order to complete their individual quests."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Izayoi asked, still irritated.

Kalibak snorted, "Well, you arrived to the meeting late. It is not his Highness's job to monitor your every move, worm."

Izayoi threw up his hands in defence, "Hey it's not MY fault. I was having an amazing dream about cake."

"LISTEN EARTHLINGS", Darkseid continued, "YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO CHOOSE YOUR 4 WARRIORS, AND IF YOU REFUSE, I SHALL PERSONALLY SLAUGHTER THIS ENTIRE CITY."

"Hmph," Superman said with crossed arms, "I'll be the only one playing your little game, Darkseid. It doesn't take much to take down any of your pawns anyway."

"VERY WELL….." Darkseid responded with a cold and rough voice, "FROM MY GROUP OF ELITES, I CHOOSE THE WARRIOR….. IZAYOI."

"Huh?" Izayoi said with a surprised look on his face.

"Lord Darkseid has chosen you, worm," Kalibak barked, "do not fail him."

"Well, alright then," Izayoi said as he leapt from his hovercraft and headed toward the man of steel.

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: This was a pretty late chapter; I honestly had no idea where to go with this story from the beginning (I still don't), so many of the later chapters will probably be irregularly uploaded. I wonder how many people forgot about this story - cuz I know that I did. Well, until next time. Later! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Warrior of Darkseid

**Chapter 3: The Warrior of Darkseid**

"Hurry up!" Cassie yelled as she flew down a narrow street, "the other heroes have already gathered. C'mon, we'll miss all of the action."

"Remember, Wonder Girl," Aqualad quickly replied over the com-link, "our job is to offer additional support to the Justice League. You should not be concerned with battle - it is not our priority."

"Yeah, I know, but if it really is 'Darkseid' like they say then i'm pretty sure we're gonna have to fights some of his minions at some point."

"It is not something you should concern yourself with at the moment," Aqualad sternly said, "besides, we need to focus on getting many of the surrounding people to safety."

Wonder Girl silently grumbled to herself before she began to speak again, "where's the rest of the team?"

"SuperBoy and Miss Martian are on their way. I've just been told that Impulse and Blue Beetle have just arrived at the scene."

"Ok, cool," Wonder Girl said as she rounded the corner of a nearby building, "i'll see you there."

"Agreed," Aqualad replied before the com-link call was ended.

Wonder Girl sighed as she travelled above the empty street that had been evacuated not too long ago. Cars were still in the middle of the street and some of them had been left running.

'I hope i'm not too late,' she said to herself as she neared the location that had been given to her via smartphone. She floated over a final set of buildings and saw an area that was surrounded by people, including certain heroes. However, she also noticed something else - on one end, there was a group of people who were situated behind a line of heroes; on the other end was (what seemed like) an army of soldiers that stood behind and underneath a large man on some sort of levitation device. Darkseid. She would recognize that rock giant anywhere, he stood tall and he appeared calm as his hands rested behind his back.

As she flew, she spotted Impulse and Blue Beetle (along with some other heroes) trying to herd civilians away from the massive spectacle. She quickly landed and ran over to help her fellow heroes.

It took a few minutes, but they were finally able to move most of the people away from the location. Being curious of what was happening at the front, Wonder Girl flew over to where most of the heroes were situated and landed next to Green Arrow.

"Cassandra?" The green archer said in a surprised tone, "when did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago," she quickly replied, "what's going on?"

Green Arrow pointed ahead of him "Well, Superman is about to go head-to-head with one of Darkseid's goons. Apparently there was some bet that was made saying that if 4 of us could beat a 'warrior' of Darkseid's choosing, he would basically leave."

"Wait, seriously?" Wonder Girl said in disbelief, "We've got Superman AND Wonder Woman, there's no way we could lose."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too….until Superman decided to fight alone."

"He what?" Wonder Girl turned her attention to Superman who had just gently landed on the ground.

"Here I am, Darkseid," Superman yelled as he glared up at the giant, "Now where is your warrior?"

"YOU SURPRISE ME, KRYPTONIAN," Darkseid growled as he returned the man of steel's gaze, "DO YOU TRULY INTEND TO BATTLE ALONE?"

"Yes, I do," Superman sternly retorted, "I can beat any 'warrior' that you may pick."

"Cool…." Wonder Girl whispered to herself as she continued to watch.

Darkseid grinned, "VERY WELL. THEN FROM MY TEAM OF ELITES, I HEREBY CHOOSE….."

There was a long pause, one that lasted long enough to make some of the heroes on edge. Wonder Girl gulped as she tried to imagine what monster Darkseid might pick.

"IZAYOI", Darkseid's voice finally boomed.

There was silence for a few seconds before a figure jumped down from a hovercraft and landed on the ground, about 30 feet from Superman.

There was obvious surprise amongst many of the heroes, even Superman seemed to be taken aback. There, standing a few meters from the man of steel, was a young, blonde boy. Wonder Girl stared, the boy looked to be around her age; he wore some sort of suit, one that looked like it was made for some institution, possibly a school. Over his head were a pair of headphones that neatly rested on top of his hair. The weirdest thing about him was that he was so out of place; even the other members of the Elite wore armor of some kind, but this guy was basically asking to get killed.

"Seriously?" she finally said, "THAT'S who Darkseid chose to challenge Superman? If that's the case, then Superman has already won."

Suddenly a hand rested itself on Cassie's shoulder; she quickly turned to see Wonder Woman staring back at her. "Although I believe in Superman's abilities, it is unwise to underestimate an enemy, Cassandra."

"Oh, right...Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"Please," Green Arrow said with a smug look, "I'll bet you $50 that Superman will end this in 30 seconds - at the most."

Wonder Woman simply glared at him before returning her attention to the about-to-be battle. She sighed, "If i'm being honest, I don't think that child has a chance. Usually, I can tell when an enemy is powerful, but that boy does not seem like he poses any threat."

"ARE YOU READY, KRYPTONIAN?" the thunderous voice of Darkseid boomed.

"Bring it on, Darkseid," Superman firmly replied.

"AND YOU AS WELL, IZAYOI. ARE YOU READY?"

The blonde boy simply smiled and nodded.

"VERY WELL," Darkseid said with a smile, "THEN LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Superman confidently took a step forward, "I'm sorry to have to do this to you," he said to Izayoi, "it's nothing personal."

Suddenly, there was a blur of blue and Superman appeared directly in front of the blonde boy as he landed a direct punch to his face.

"Woah," Wonder Girl said with admiration, "he's so fast! The kid didn't even have time to react!"

"See, I told ya," Green Arrow said with a smirk, "Now about my 50 bucks…"

He turned to face Wonder Woman and stopped when he saw the look on her face. It was a look he hadn't seen before - a mixture of surprise and horror.

He turned back around and quickly realised what she was staring at.

The boy who Superman just punched (in the face) was perfectly fine; he didn't have a scratch on him.

Superman was bewildered and stared at the boy who was now smiling.

"I'm sorry, but was that supposed to hurt?" Izayoi said with a snicker.

"If you really want to hurt someone," he continued, "then do THIS."

Izayoi quickly buried his fist in Superman's gut, launching him into a nearby building. The side of the building exploded and crumbled due to the sheer force of Superman's body.

"What the Hell was that!?" Green Arrow said, obviously surprised.

"Did he just punch Superman into a building?" Wonder Girl gasped.

Just then Superman flew out of the rubble like a rocket and headed back to Izayoi. He landed on the ground and quickly sped to the blonde teen; he tried to throw a fist at Izayoi, but it was easily blocked. Suddenly, Superman felt a sharp pain in his jaw and realized the boy had just delivered an uppercut.

Superman stumbled back and caressed his jaw before laser beams were then shot from his eyes. Izayoi quickly raised his hand and blocked the red beam with his palm; he then began to push back against the attack and slowly approached the man in blue.

He got to within a meter from Superman and used his palm to cover the man of steel's eyes. Then, with his other hand, he delivered a thunderous punch to Superman's shoulder, who then fell to his knees in pain.

"Arrrghhh! WH-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Superman growled as he clutched his shoulder.

"It's very easy to fight once you know how the human body works," Izayoi said as he stared down at the man of steel, "all I did was knock your arm out of your shoulder socket. Funny thing about this is that the person who experiences this feels intense pain. It appears that you are no different."

Superman glared up at the teen before he was suddenly knocked up into the air by a swift kick to the chest.

"Now then," Izayoi said, ignoring all of the surprised and horrified looks, "Who's next?"

Superman landed back on the ground with a loud 'THUD', unconscious.

"You monster!" somebody suddenly shouted.

Izayoi slightly turned to see a young blonde girl, about his age, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and some red sweatpants. She was glaring at him, but it wasn't the look he was normally use to, this one was intense and...personal.

Suddenly, the girl lunged at him with such ferocity that it almost caught him off guard.

"Cassandra, don't!" yelled a man wearing green. But it was too late.

Izayoi easily caught her punch and quickly rotated her arm behind her back. He stared down at her for a few seconds, examining her. She was obviously powerful, but untrained; her movements were stiff and didn't have any technique behind them.

He then looked up at the group of heroes and scanned their faces; many of them looked quite young while others seemed to be significantly older.

"You," he said, his attention back on the girl who was now struggling to get out of his grasp, "how many more of you 'heroes' are there?"

"Screw you!" she yelled as she continued to struggle.

Izayoi released his grasp on her, knowing that she wouldn't talk if she was restrained. She quickly jumped back to get some distance from him.

"I'll ask again, how many heroes are there. It appears to me that your planet poses some threat to Darkseid, so I would like to know how many are there like you."

"There are enough to stop villains like you!" she said as she spit in his face.

Izayoi sighed as he calmly wiped the saliva from his face, "Ok, that was both gross and incredibly necessary."

He turned around and jumped up to the hovercraft closest to Darkseid.

"You should have killed her," the Grey Warlord said as he watched Izayoi land next to him.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't really be fun, would it?" He said, causing Darkseid to slightly grunt.

"Anyway, I know about your plan, and i'll go along with it - under one condition." Izayoi said with a smile.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note: This was a fairly long chapter, but I initially intended to add more to it. I eventually settled on putting many of the ideas that were meant for THIS chapter into the NEXT chapter, so…...yeah. Anyway, please leave a comment if you liked it! Later! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

**Chapter 4: Promises**

"Speak, boy," Darkseid said in his naturally deep voice, "what is it you want?"

"It's simple," Izayoi began, "As I understand it, your plan in to send out your Elite warriors to various planets and establish some sort of control over them. Furthermore, each warrior is given a generous amount of soldiers to assist them in their conquests. Am I getting it right so far?"

Darkseid slowly nodded his head as he continued to stare at the teen, "Indeed. What is it you wish to tell me?"

"Well, actually, it's more like a request."

"Oh?" Darkseid said with a raised eyebrow, "and what is the nature of this 'request'?"

Izayoi caressed his chin in thought, "well, I ask that you NOT provide me with any soldiers."

"Are you suggesting that you are capable of conquering this planet without the aid of any soldiers? I must admit, I am surprised, boy. But you DO understand the consequences if you fail me, correct?"

"Yeah, yeah," Izayoi said as he shrugged. "Death and destruction await those who fail the 'great' Darkseid. I got it. Will you grant me my request or not?"

Darkseid fell silent for a moment as he considered the blonde warrior's plan. He stared down at the group of heroes who seemed to be confused as to what was going on, but they wouldn't dare make a move.

"Very well," Darkseid finally replied, "I shall grant you your request, but understand this: you will only be given 6 months. Once this period of time ends, I shall return. However, if I return, and you have not accomplished your task, make no mistake, I WILL kill you."

Izayoi gave him a smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that, Izayoi jumped down from the hovercraft and landed gracefully on the ground. As he turned around, he watched Darkseid and his army begin to slowly return back into the boomtube; then, in a flash of light, every last soldier was gone.

Izayoi continued to stare up at the empty sky for a few more moments before he turned to face the group of heroes. He silently watched as Wonder Woman and Green Arrow helped Superman back to his feet. The Man of Steel still clutched his shoulder in pain as he tried to regain his footing.

"How's that arm?" Izayoi said jokingly.

Superman glared daggers at him, but remained silent.

"You…" Wonder Woman growled as she slowly began to pull out her sword from its sheath, "you did this to him!"

"Look, I can understand why you may be upset-" Izayoi began before Wonder Woman pointed her sword to his neck.

"Upset?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your head off right now."

"I can give you three," Izayoi nonchalantly replied, "number one - I can fix Superman's shoulder, number two - I have no intention of harming any of you (at least right now), and number three - I just saved all of your lives."

"'Saved our lives?'" Wonder Woman repeated, "You tried to kill Superman! Not to mention you are allied with Darkseid."

"First of all, if I really intended to 'kill' Superman, as you put it, he would be in worse shape than he currently is. Second of all, if I refused to battle him, Darkseid would've taken matters into his own hands, and if THAT were to happen, Superman and every other hero here would either be dead or mortally wounded. Need I continue."

Wonder Woman's face twisted in rage as she listened to him speak. Everything he said was right - and she knew it. Slowly, she began to lower her sword.

Izayoi took advantage of her silence and walked past her to approach Superman who was being helped to his feet by Green Arrow.

"Let me see your shoulder," he commanded as he neared the two heroes.

Suddenly, before he could get to them, he felt something hit the back of his head. Although it didn't hurt him, he turned to see that Wonder Girl had thrown something at him.

'Stay away from him!" she yelled as she picked up a car, "or i'll make you!"

"Seriously?..." Izayoi said with an unimpressed face, "you're gonna throw a car at me?"

"If I have to," she said sternly.

"Cassandra, no!" a voice suddenly said.

Wonder Girl and Izayoi both turned to see Wonder Woman returning her sword to her sheath.

"Allow him to assist Superman's injury," she said as she stared into Izayoi's eyes.

"Wait, you trust him?" Wonder Girl said in disbelief.

"I cannot truly say that I trust him completely, but every word he has spoken thus far has been true. It is due to this fact alone that I have considered his help."

Wonder Girl stared silently at the black-haired warrior before she begrudgingly set the car back down on the ground. She sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned against a nearby rail. "Fine," she said as she eyed the blonde teen, "but if you make one wrong move, i'll make sure that you won't hurt anyone ever again."

Izayoi continued foreword and kneeled down next to the Man of Steel as he inspected his shoulder; slowly, he grabbed Superman's shoulder and the upper portion of his arm.

"Now, prepare yourself. This might hurt…..a lot," Izayoi said.

Superman man sighed in response, "just do it."

Izayoi nodded in understanding as he adjusted the positioning of his arms. He quickly applied pressure upwards and felt the top portion of the arm lock into place, much to Superman's discomfort. The man of Steel grunted from the pain, although he refused to remove his gaze from the blonde teen.

"You…"Superman said, grabbing Izayoi's attention, "Why are you helping me?"

Izayoi opened his mouth to respond, but instead he remained silent. The blonde boy quietly stood up and stared at a confused Superman; he reached his arm out to the man in blue - a gesture that almost startled him.

"Rest assured, Superman, I will answer any questions that you have, but know this - I do not intend to carry out Darkseid's orders."

Superman gave the teen a questioning look before he looked over at Wonder Woman and Green Arrow.

"Hold on a moment," Superman said as he began to approach the two Justice League members, "I'll be right back."

Izayoi watched as the man of steel joined up with his superpowered associates and started to talk to them. Although Izayoi was mostly uninterested, he continued to watch the three heroes converse with each other; he noticed that many of the other heroes started to leave, probably because there were no more threats.

He soon turned his attention to Wonder Girl, who was starting to leave with the others but was still glaring at him. A few of the other heroes seemed to shared her disdain for his existence; not like he really cared, though.

A few minutes passed until Superman finally returned; he walked up to Izayoi with a stern look on his face.

"I've talked with my colleagues, and we have agreed that it would be beneficial to question you as quickly as possible. We will take you to a secure location where you can tell us everything you know."

Izayoi gave Superman the side-eye, "Am I to understand that i'm NOT being detained?"

Superman slowly nodded, "Yes. Although you were allied with Darkseid, we have several reasons to keep you cooperative. It would be against our best interest to arrest you."

"I understand," Izayoi replied.

"Follow me," Superman said, "I'll take you to meet up with some other Justice League members."

Izayoi started to follow as he slowly looked up into the sky. The sun was starting to go down, and the sky was stained with the colors of orange and yellow. Small shapeless clouds floated overhead as Izayoi continued to gaze.

'6 months, eh?' Izayoi thought to himself with a chuckle, 'that's plenty of time.'

 **End of chapter 4**

Author's Note: Hey guys, I know that this particular chapter was nothing special; it can basically be considered filler, but I needed some sort of plot transition to get the story I wanted. Also, this chapter was fairly short (despite how long it took me to complete). If you guys liked this chapter, please leave a comment. Thanks! :D


End file.
